<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk German to me by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847056">Talk German to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean'>NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction (Supernatural), Fic Facer$ Charity Auction 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, High School, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Tutor Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing his german classes. His teacher Missouri obviously thinks he needs help, so now the Nerd of the class, Castiel, will have to teach him. What makes it worse is that Castiel speaks a lot about him in German and Dean never understands it. Is he insulting Dean?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FicFacer$ 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk German to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts">EllenOfOz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :) </p><p>Long time no see, I know. </p><p>This is a fic for my wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts">Ellen</a>! I wrote this for fic facers and I had lots of fun during it! </p><p>This story is not affiliated, associated, endorsed by, or in any way officially connected with Random Acts, or any of its subsidiaries or its affiliates. All donations have been paid directly to Random Acts, who do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the stories.</p><p>___________</p><p>Prompt was:<br/>-A saying sweet things to B in German and B google translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is-</p><p>Since my first language is german, I wrote some German in this fic. Maybe you know what Castiel is saying or maybe you're like Dean and aren't sure! Below the fic are the translations!</p><p>And now off you go! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean, I mean it. This is your last chance or Bobby will pull you out of the wrestling team.” Missouri says and Dean looks down at the paper in his hands. He failed again. He knows the tips of his ears are red.</p><p>“But Ms. Moseley wrestling is the only thing that I have!” Dean says and she sighs sadly. It’s embarrassing to admit things like that, but luckily Dean’s classmates are already gone. </p><p>“I know honey.” Missouri says and she sounds so caring that Dean can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut. He never knew how to handle any endearment towards him, he’s just not used to this.</p><p>“Can I go?” Dean mumbles, hopefully that would be it. He knows Sammy is already waiting outside for him and Dean wanted to buy some groceries so he could make a proper dinner tonight.</p><p>“Not yet. Since I know you’re very stubborn, I already arranged a private tutor for you. He should be here any minute.” Missouri continues and Dean’s heart grows heavy. A tutor. That would for sure be<em> the</em> topic of the highschool gossip for the next few months.</p><p>“But I- “ Dean starts again, just as it knocks on the door. Missouri smiles.</p><p>“No. Dean I’m not doing this to embarrass you, this is to help you. I know you have a lot of things on your mind and I don’t want to punish you. You’re quite clever and I would hate for you to fail.” Missouri says and Dean nods.</p><p>He knows she’s right. If he actually sits down and learns he gets most of the stuff. At least in his other classes. But often enough he doesn’t have the time.</p><p>Missouri opens the door and Dean doesn’t even look up.</p><p>“Hello Ms. Moseley. I hope I’m not late.”</p><p>Dean hastily turns around and glares. Castiel Novak. Of course that little nerd is his tutor. In his dumb trenchcoat and with his bright blue eyes and… Dean shakes his head at himself.</p><p>“Novak.”</p><p>“Hey Winchester, I heard you’re not doing so good in German. <em>Ziemlich peinlich, meinst du nicht?</em>” Castiel says and he smirks widely. Dean didn’t understand the last sentence, but he’s sure Castiel is already fucking with him.</p><p>“Shut your mouth, nerd.” Dean hisses and Missouri holds up both hands.</p><p>“Boys behave.” Missouri says and she pinches her nose. Dean just keeps staring at Novak who slowly walks over, but he doesn’t sit down. </p><p>“Castiel already agreed to tutor you, so you should see this as a chance.” Missouri says and Dean forces himself to nod. He really has no interest in spending time outside the classes with Novak.</p><p>But it doesn’t seem like he really has a choice. John would have his ass if he was thrown out of the team. </p><p>“Fine. I can only do Thursdays though.” Dean says because he has training after school twice a week and on tuesday’s he has to drive Sammy to his book club. Not that Novak needs to know any of that.</p><p>“Good, my thursdays are free so far.” Castiel says and Dean smirks.</p><p>“Bet you never get any plans. Kinda hard without friends, hm?” Dean says but his smile stops when Missouri glares at him. Dean already forgot that she was sitting there.</p><p>“<em>Wüsstest du wohl gerne.</em>” Castiel growls and of course Dean doesn’t understand a single word again. Maybe Missouri is right, he needs help in german.</p><p>“And we have to do it at my house.” Dean says and this time Castiel’s eyes grow wide. Dean actually hates the idea himself, but he still has to care for Sam, when John’s gone and he has no idea when his father will be back.</p><p>“Ew, okay.” Castiel says and he leans over to take Dean’s pen and writes something on Dean’s arm. Dean is so surprised he doesn’t react. It’s Castiel’s phone number. Dean sighs, great.</p><p>“Very good boys.” Missouri says, seeming pleased with herself. Dean packs up his things and sees then that Castiel is already gone. Dean shakes his head and leaves Missouri alone.</p><p>Sam is already waiting outside, looking a bit worried.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Could be worse.” Dean answers and he really hopes, he’s right about this.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Castiel looks down at his phone and then at the house in front of him. Wow, this is… not really nice. Maybe that’s why Dean wears this weird leather jacket of his father’s and drives that old car.</p><p>Well okay, the car is damn nice. But it really looks like they don’t have much money. Castiel feels his heart twist annoyingly. He had made fun more than once of Dean for that and now he feels bad.</p><p>He hadn’t known, but <em>assumed.</em> Which makes it worse.</p><p>Castiel walks towards the door and knocks loudly. He can hear someone inside talking and then Dean opens the door. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Castiel is stunned for a moment. Dean wears big glasses, he’s not even wearing one of his damn band shirts, but instead a soft sweater. He looks completely different, even though of course just as beautiful as ever.</p><p>Castiel hates his thoughts sometimes.</p><p>“Hello Dean.” </p><p>Dean smiles a tiny bit and then holds his arm out to invite Castiel in. The door falls shut behind him and even though Castiel is not very good with other humans, he senses this is pretty awkward.</p><p>“So uh, I know it’s not much, but it’s home now I guess.” Dean rubs over his neck and he seems so different from his behavior in school. He is probably embarrassed. Castiel smiles himself now.</p><p>“I like it.” And to his own surprise he really means it. </p><p>“We… we can sit in the kitchen. Uhm that’s my brother Sammy.” Dean says, when someone comes out of the living room. Castiel had seen Sam once or twice with Dean and he seems really nice.</p><p>“Hey Castiel. I will be in my room, okay Dean? Got a ton of homework.” Sam says but he doesn’t seem upset by it. He just takes a bottle of water and goes upstairs. Dean grins.</p><p>“Well as you can see at least one Winchester loves school.” Dean tries to joke, but Castiel is still a bit overwhelmed by all of this. Dean is a lot different here from how he is at school.</p><p>“Pretty sure you like some aspects of school.” Castiel says and he sits down at the kitchen table. Dean had already prepared as it seems. There is water and coke with glasses for the both of them and even some cookies.</p><p>“Yeah but definitely not german.” Dean says and he sits down himself. There are pieces of paper, their german textbook and some pens in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Das ist sehr schade</em>.” Castiel says and Dean frowns.</p><p>“Are you making fun of me?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head. He hadn’t meant to offend Dean or anything. Instead he pulls out his own pad with the things he wrote down earlier.</p><p>“How about we uh, check first where to start? I wrote some easy examples down and you can try to answer them, so I can see what we should learn first.” Castiel says and Dean takes the paper.</p><p>“Wait, you prepared this for me?” Dean wants to know and Castiel shrugs a bit sheepishly. Dean reads off the questions and then actually starts to work on them. Castiel had thought it would be more of a fight.</p><p>While Dean writes Castiel looks over his own biology homework and he eats a least a dozen cookies. They taste so damn good. Dean is concentrated but Castiel can already see he’s failing spectacularly. </p><p>“How is it going?” Castiel asks softly when Dean sighs loudly and erases his answer again.</p><p>“Bad.” Dean mumbles, his face a bright red again and Castiel had never given any attention to Dean’s freckles or his soft mouth, but right now he can’t look away. Dean nibbles on his pen and Castiel swallows.</p><p>“<em>Du solltest die Brille immer tragen.</em>” Castiel says and Dean looks surprised up at him. Fuck he really hopes that Dean didn’t understand that. At least he looks mostly confused.</p><p>“I mean let’s see. I will help you.” Castiel stutters out and he leans closer over the table. Dean tries to hide the papers at first and Castiel grimaces when he sees the answers. Dean’s grammar is horrible, but at least he does know some vocabulary.</p><p>The next two hours they go over Dean’s answers and even the homework they have to do until the next week. Dean is a fast learner and he seems really interested in german actually.</p><p>“Oh wait that’s not correct. It needs the verb here.” Castiel says and points to the right point in the sentence.</p><p>“Fuck. Man I think I’m hopeless.” Dean admits and Castiel shakes his head.</p><p>“You’re not, that was actually pretty good today, even for you.” Castiel jokes and he winks at Dean, who hastily looks down. His blush is so adorable again. </p><p>“You think?” Dean whispers, sounding so vulnerable and that’s the moment something changes. Castiel has to say he enjoys seeing Dean like this. Dean doesn’t seem like a douchebag at all and Castiel would love to see this version of him more often.</p><p>“Yeah. Actually. Really good. <em>Beinahe umwerfend.</em>” </p><p>“Dean?” Sam stands in the door, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Dean excuses himself to look after Sam and Castiel conceives a plan. He knows how he would try to win Dean’s heart.</p><p>He knows he is crushing on him for a few years by now, even though they always fight, because everyone knows Dean is beautiful, but he hadn’t known Dean Winchester could be so cute, too.</p><p>Maybe the douchebag at school is just a facade?  </p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The next weeks continue like that. Dean and Castiel learn together and while Dean enjoys it, he still feels uncomfortable sometimes. Castiel often speaks german to him, but sometimes… it feels as if he talks <em>about</em> him.</p><p>And Dean often doesn’t get what he says then.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Castiel asks, when Dean walks out of the school. It’s warm outside and Castiel had asked to learn outside today in the park. Sam said he would go home with his friend Jess, so Dean agreed.</p><p>“<em>Ja natürlich</em>.” Dean grins proudly and Castiel pushes him a bit. They both laugh and Dean knows most people are staring now. At school they don’t speak often to each other, but at least the fighting has stopped.</p><p>Castiel winks at him and Dean’s heart flutters.</p><p>Dammit. He had always known that Castiel was good looking, but it’s worse that he is actually really nice and funny. Dean wishes he could take his hand on their way to the park. He bets it would feel good.</p><p>“Next week is the test.” Castiel says, when he sits down on one of the benches. Dean sits down next to him and gets his papers out. He already has a tummy ache just from thinking about the test.</p><p>“I know. Do you think I got any chance?” Dean asks and he hopes he doesn’t sound too hopeful. Castiel nods slowly.</p><p>“Actually I think you’re getting pretty good. Well your pronunciation is… let’s say not perfect, but it’s a test in written form, so you should be fine.” Castiel says and he snickers a bit. Now Dean pushes his shoulder against Castiel’s.</p><p>“Asshole.” Dean answers.</p><p>“<em>Hab dich auch lieb</em>.” Castiel says and Dean looks down on his hands.<em> Love you too? </em>Sometimes he thinks he understands what Castiel is saying, but it never makes any sense to him.</p><p>Castiel often speaks in german about Dean’s glasses or his clothes, sometimes even about his eyes, but Dean doesn’t get the context. It often sounds like a compliment but by the time Dean can look it up at home, he had already forgotten what Castiel said.</p><p>Probably still making fun of him.</p><p>“So uh. Missouri says the test will basically have a huge part where I have to write a story about myself.” Dean says, when he looks over his notes from today’s class. </p><p>“Well that should be easy right? I mean we worked on things like that a lot in the past weeks. You could write about your brother or your car. Wrestling?” Castiel starts and Dean shrugs.</p><p>
“Yeah but that would be done in like 3 sentences. What else should I write about?” Dean wonders and he squints down at his paper as if it knows the answers.</p><p>Castiel laughs.</p><p>“Okay take notes.” Castiel says and leans back. He seems incredibly relaxed. Sure he will probably get another A. He even got one in Math last week. Well Dean got one in physics so. </p><p>Maybe Castiel is right and he is not hopeless.</p><p>“<em>Ich habe so grüne Augen, dass jeder darin versinken muss.</em>” Castiel says and Dean frowns at that. He is talking about his eyes but Dean isn’t sure what the second part of the sentence means.</p><p>Dean starts writing but then stops when he doesn’t know how to write ‘<em>versinken</em>’. He never heard that one before. Castiel smiles and takes his pen.</p><p>Dean watches as he writes it down. Their handwriting gets mixed on the paper and Dean has to admit that he really likes that.</p><p>“Okay. How about: <em>Meine Sommersprossen sind der Beweis dafür, dass ich von Engeln geküsst wurde.</em>” Castiel says loudly and Dean wonders what the fuck he is writing down.</p><p>Something with his freckles at angels at least.</p><p>“I doubt Missouri will want to read about my body.” Dean mumbles and Castiel pauses to write. They look at each other, longer than what counts as normal.</p><p>“You’re understanding what I’m saying?” Castiel asks and for the first time he sounds almost shy. Dean frowns. Maybe this is all a huge joke for Castiel and he would want Dean to fail on purpose? </p><p>But Dean had really thought they had become closer in the last weeks.</p><p>“Not really. Just single words.” Dean says and Castiel seems almost relieved, as he continues to write. Dean goes back to watching. Of course even his handwriting is incredibly neat.</p><p>“Okay so how about we write about your mind then. Let’s see. <em>Ich bin der einfühlsamste Mensch der Welt, aber ich verstecke das oft. Ich denke immer zuerst an andere und dann erst an mich.</em>”</p><p>This time Dean doesn’t get anything from the sentence. Castiel talks way too fast, but continues to write it down. Dean would have to look it all up later.</p><p>Dean knows he isn’t really learning anything by this. Castiel is doing all of the work, but enjoys it anyway. Castiel’s accent sounds wonderful in the german language and at one point Dean even closes his eyes.</p><p>He focuses on the sun shining in his face and on Castiel’s deep voice. He wonders if he kisses just as deep. Dean hopes one day he has the chance to find out.</p><p>“Okay and to dramatically end this. <em>Ich bin zu gut für Castiel.</em>” This time Castiel doesn’t sound happy. No, it sounds bitter.</p><p>“What does that mean? I understand the words but it doesn’t really…” Dean starts but Castiel shakes his head. This time his handwriting turns messy, almost ugly from gripping the pen too hard.</p><p>“That you’re just as good as me.” Castiel says, but he doesn’t look Dean in the eye. Instead he gives Dean the pen back and gets up. He’s lying.</p><p>“That’s not true, you’re so much better.” Dean answers and he isn’t sure if they are still talking about the same thing here. Castiel snorts.</p><p>“Sorry. I uh- have to go. I promise you will do good on the test! You learned a lot, especially the grammar part should be super easy now and yeah- I have somewhere to be.” Castiel stumbles over his words. He never does this. He is smooth in every language. </p><p>“Cas - but…” Dean tries but Castiel is already walking, almost running away. Dean looks down at the paper. It feels heavy in his hands. </p><p>He leaves the park alone.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It’s late, when Sammy is already in bed, that Dean sits down at his old computer and googles every single word. </p><p>And he finally understands. </p><p>Castiel was never making fun of him. He had even liked Dean’s dumb old glasses that he’s too shy to wear to classes. Or his old sweater. Dean chuckles.</p><p>Seems like he is not as alone as he thought. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Cas!”</p><p>Dean has to run to catch up with Castiel, who always leaves the classes as soon as he can lately. This time Castiel stops, but his smile looks tight.</p><p>“Hey uh Dean. How did it go?” Castiel asks and he can’t even look Dean into the eye. Dean proudly adjusts his glasses and then Castiel’s blue eyes are on him. Dean smiles widely.</p><p>“I got a B-!” Dean says and he can’t help the excited jump he does. This time Castiel smiles widely and Dean has to stop himself from leaning over and tasting the smile himself.</p><p>“That is so wonderful, Dean. I knew you could do it.” Castiel says and he sounds so incredibly proud. Dean takes a deep breath. This is the moment.</p><p>“Only with your help! I even learned the story by heart that you wrote in the park. I think Ms. Moseley Liked it.” Dean says and he can see how white Castiel turns at that. Only to blush a second later.</p><p>“Y-you wrote that down in the test?” Castiel asks and he holds out his hand. Dean gives him his test, excited to see his reaction. </p><p>Castiel’s eyes skim over the pages until he finds the story. Dean had only changed the last sentence, because hell. Castiel is more than enough, Castiel is what Dean needs and wants in his life.</p><p>So instead it says:</p><p>“<em>Castiel hat an dieser Stelle einen Fehler gemacht. Er is der Beste. Und ich würde ihn hiermit gerne fragen, ob er mein Freund werden möchte.</em>” Castiel reads slowly.</p><p>His mouth stays open.</p><p>“I mean you gotta admit, your last sentence was a mistake and I -” Dean says, but then Castiel is already hugging him. Dean cuddles into the hug and sighs happily. For a second he was a bit scared there.</p><p>“Of course I wanna be your boyfriend.” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s shirt and Dean’s heart almost falls out of his chest. Castiel leans back and Dean licks over his lips.</p><p>“<em>Kann ich dich küssen?</em>” Castiel asks and Dean laughs. Oh he definitely understood that one.</p><p><em>“Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen.</em>” Dean answers cheekily and then Castiel finally pulls him close again. Dean smiles into the kiss, he can’t help it. Just like he thought and imagined, Castiel kisses so affectionately.</p><p>Dean’s legs start to shake and he lets his test fall to the ground, so he can put his hands on Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel’s own hands found his hips already.</p><p>“Wow.” Castiel mumbles, when they break apart and Dean just knows that he is blushing again. Castiel holds out his hand and Dean takes it.</p><p>His test forgotten on the ground. One of the papers has a small red text on it. It’s Missouri's handwriting under the story.</p><p> “Tell Castiel he is an idiot. But this is actually pretty good. <em>Viel Glück euch Beiden.</em>” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! :) </p><p> Here are the translations:<br/>01.) Pretty embarrassing, don’t you think?<br/>02.) Wouldn’t you like to know.<br/>03.) That’s too bad.<br/>04.) You should always wear those glasses.<br/>05.) Nearly stunning.<br/>06.) Yes of course<br/>07.) Love you too<br/>08.) I have such green eyes, that everyone has to drown in them<br/>09.) My freckles are proof, that I was kissed by angels<br/>10.) I’m the most caring person in the world, but I don’t admit that. I always think about others first.<br/>11.) I’m too good for Castiel<br/>12.) At this point Castiel made a mistake. He is the best. And I would like to ask him with this, if he wants to be my boyfriend?<br/>13.) Can I kiss you?<br/>14.) I thought you would never ask<br/>15.) Good luck you two</p><p>__________<br/> Find me on <a href="https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out <a href="https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family">my page</a> about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>